Ahndung Maximum Security Prison
A high-security prison that survived the Great War and now under the control of the Punishment Society. History Pre-War Construction started on Ahndung prison in 2015 under the direction of the esteemed German architect Hans Spiel. Spiel directed that the prison be built in the vast bayous of Louisiana due to the secluded location and dangerous wildlife that lived within the swamps that would surely kill any convict attempting to escape the prison. However, the construction was plagued by what the locals would call bad juju. First, it started with nothing more than some cryptic messages written on construction equipment left out overnight, than strange ornaments spread about the construction site and t only got worse from there. It turned out that the local voodoo cult hadn't taken a liking to the government building on their sacred ground. However, a warning and a bit of compensation hardly changed anything as soon construction workers began to disappear from their hotel rooms, only to have their bloated and mutilated corpses show up days later with all kinds of carvings all over them. Workers and contractors began to refer to the construction site as Satan's Playground. Even five years later when the prison was completed, there were still issues with sacrifices and other satanic activity, especially in reference to the worship of a dark diety known as Saint Mali. The dark images of the crucified dark saint appeared all over the prison as it was opened in 2020. Throughout its history it was often rumored that the guards there were all satanists who actively sacrificed a prisoner each month, the doctors were all sadistic torchers who enjoyed driving men insane during shock therapy or would select random inmates to be lobotomized or experimented on. Now several federal investigations were taken against the prison with none ever discovering any kind of wrongdoing, however, many prisoners who have left the prison claim that during the nights they could hear here the screams of tortured prisoners and patients down in the cellar. Whether the prison contained satanic cults or not everyone in the prison was about to face the biggest challenge of their lives, nuclear war. The Great War The Great War was relatively unfelt by the people living within Ahndung, the days following the war were however much different, there was violence, anarchy, and riots all around the prison, half the guard detail was out holding back crowds of violent protestors and desperate survivors and the other half were trying to keep the prisoners maintained, however, Warden Amos was about to fix that issue forever. Post-War Warden Amos had always been known to the men within the prison as a brutal disciplinarian, willing to allow everything and anything under his roof and that continued into the post-war days. Having been fed up with wounded guards show up in the medical ward he made up his mind on a contingency he had planned many months before. He called it The Decimation it called for the guards, both human and robotic to kill off all the unruly or violent prisoners only leaving the more sedate prisoners alive. This plan he enacted after talking briefly with Captain Haney, the Captain of the Guard at Ahndung. The guards all began to go down the list of violent or unruly prisoners and executing them, sometimes not even opening the door just pulling out their sidearm and shooting the man dead. After three hours the decimation had been completed and the prisoners left were so shocked and scared by what had happened that they didn't dare cross Captain Haney or Warden Amos ever again. Then came the second half of the plan, as Warden Amos' skin began to flake he formulated a plan to keep their society and way of life alive. As the survivors began to setup towns and villages in the area around the prison, Warden Amos sent out a clear message to each of the towns in the area. They would deliver a monthly food shipment of no less than 50 pds. of food to the front gate of the prison or the Warden would release the prisoners into the local area to wreak havoc among the townsfolk, just to prove it he released three of the most sadistic serial killers in the prison. The three men had killed at least a dozen people each before they were finally hunted down by the townsfolk. Understanding their predicament the locals began to supply food to the prison. However, Amos realized he had just shown his trump card with the release of the three killers that most of the other prisoners were mostly pretty docile or not very interested with killing. Thus Amos began the Arena. Centered in the central prison yard of the prison the Prisoners were meant to fight to the death with the winner naturally surviving to live another week and compete in the next round. It became a staple of the prison to have the ravenous crowds of prisoners betting on their fellow inmates on who would die first. However, if there were objectors to this combat, they were killed by the guards essentially making the process a forced one. When the prisoner count began to run low, the Punishment Society began to kidnap people from the countryside to refill the ranks of the inmates. Thus making the brutal process a continuous one. Kelley's Revolt Once known as Doc Kelley now Prisoner #06671 was one of the toughest, meanest and most brutal killers in all of the inmates. He won every match that he played, and never backed down, however, he had when he was first captured were rather roughed up by Captain Haney and harbored a deep resentment for the captain, a resentment that was about to turn brutal. It started off the same as most attempted prison riots a ringleader shouting for his fellow prisoners to rise up the guards in the central tower took aim when suddenly there was a great yelling as prisoners broke out of their cells. They had discovered that a little bit of filing each night would grind the bar that hell the door in place down to a width that was breakable. As these men burst from their prison a few prisoners opened up the door for Kelley as he ran out of the arena and towards the warden's office, realizing that this rebellion was going to be rather short-lived, he whipped out his handmade bolt pistol he had spent months crafting for this moment. After the group of men with him distracted the two Gutsies outside Warden Amos' office, he demanded to know where Captain Haney was, when Amos didn't comply he shot him through the head with his pistol. Having used the only bullet he had, he went to grab the warden's revolver when he was suddenly tackled from the side by Captain Haney, who quickly subdued Kelley with his Captive-bolt pistol. Kelley woke up facing a wall of rifles aimed towards him, they read him his rights and then promptly had a good laugh, then the rifles exploded, and Kelley fell dead. Never since this revolt has anything like this been started. Taking over for Warden Amos was his trusty assistant and second in command Warden O'Neil. Design Ahndung is designed in a decagonal shape with five layers within the prison itself. The outermost layer being populated by the most sedate and well-behaved of the prisoners and it only gets worse as you go through the other four layers with the center ring being made up of violent psychopaths, sociopaths, and every kind of nut and killer imaginable. Within the center of the prison is the prison yard with the main command tower, from within the compact fortress guards can stand out on the balconies and watch the whole prison yard, pick off trouble makers and at will spray tear gas or deadly nerve gas into the whole prison yard. At the base of the tower there are rifle holes cut into it, allowing guards to defend the base, and finally, there is the Arena. Once the death row cells, these are set into a massive pit at the base of the tower, the ceiling covered by electrified barb wire so the guards can keep an eye on the prisoners, these cells are only accessible via elevators built to bring the bound prisoner into their cells. Now the Arena is used for the brutal death matches that go on within it. Category:Places